Tarde, Juntos
by Irijb
Summary: Alguien nuevo llega a la escuela, qué cambiará la vida de todos en especial la de Rogue y la de Logan es un Rogan o Logue.


Bien, ninguno de estos personajes es mio, no gano dinero por esto, etc. y anexos... Esto fue algo que se me ocurrió y realmente no la ubique en ninguna parte de la trilogía. Escogí esta pareja porque me agrada, y tengo que confesar que batallé para ponerle el título. Pero en fin, aqui está. Decidme si os gusta, si no, también.

* * *

En una tarde prácticamente normal, se encontraba él, observando desde lejos al chico de lentes con la joven de pelo rojizo, no era una vista muy agradable, pero bastaba con verla, lejos, pero feliz. Aunque doliera, este era el caso y no le quedaba más remedio que quedarse ahí quejándose a más no poder y torturándose por su propia decisión.

De pronto, su sentido de alerta le indica que algo se aproxima, se voltea abruptamente listo para atacar, pero un "!Alto!" lo detiene en seco frente a un pequeño perro que lo veía extrañado pero que continuaba animado.

- ¿Pero qué…!- exclamó.

-Uff, que bueno que llegué a tiempo- Exclamó la chica del mechón blanco

-Rogue¿Qué es esto?-

-Mmm… Un perro, Logan-

-sí, ya sé que es un perro. Pero ¿De quien es¿Qué hace aquí? Y ¿Por qué está molestándome?-

-Mío, lo compré hoy y no, no te esta molestando, tu estuviste a punto de…-

-Sí, ya, perdón; pero que no moleste porque…-

-Sí, claro, Logan. Pero esperaba que me ayudaran a escoger su nombre-

-Y yo que podré saber sobre nombres de perros-

-Bueno, supongo que se seguirá llamando "perro", o podría llamarse… ¡Logi!-

-¿Qué! Dejale el de "Perro" le queda muy bien, y que me deje en paz.- dijo algo exaltado pero no demasiado molesto.

-Vamos, ya, lo siento. Por favor, no te molestes- dijo más seria.

- No Rogue, perdoname tú a mí. Lo qué pasa es que no estoy de humor- dijo al mismo tiempo que daba un vistazo a la pareja que estaba atrás.

-Bueno¿y qué podemos hacer por ti?- dijo ella al ver la expresión del mutante enfrente suyo.

-Nada, nada, gracias- Respondió él sin cambiar la expresión.

-Vamos, necesitare ayuda con el nuevo- dijo ella mirando hacia el perro.

- Ya te dije¿Qué puedo saber yo de perros?-

-Bueno, poco a poco se aprende. Anda-

-Esta bien, esta bien- desistió él y acto seguido la siguió después de dar un último vistazo atrás.

-Y bien¿Qué raza es?- preguntó él mientras caminaban.

-No estoy segura¿Cuál crees que sea?- dijo ella mientras observaba unos juguetes.

-Por enesima vez, Rogue no sé nada de perros.- le respondió él casi alzando los brazos por lo que el perro comenzó a saltarle encima.

-¿Qué raza cree que es?- preguntó Rogue al señor de la tienda mientras Logan intentaba controlar a canino.

-Pues parece un Hound, o un Terrier, aunque definitivamente es un perro mediano de pelo corto, creo que puede ser una cruza Husky o Fox con… sinceramente no tengo idea, pero tengo una promoción de 2 x 1 el día de hoy- dijo amablemente el encargado.

-Bien, gracias- dijo mientras Rogue ponía las cosas en el mostrador.

-Comida- dijo Logan mientras le abría la puerta a Rogue.

-Bueno, pero tu pagas-

-No, me refiero a que tendrás que comprarle a tu Fox, Husky, Terrier… Perro-.

-Pensé que no sabías nada de perros.-

-No, pero hasta yo sé que deben comer- dijo cargando la bolsa con cosas.

-Bien, y ¿Qué comen?-

-Pues, croquetas¿cierto?-

-Ya ves, ya estás aprendiendo. Bien, vamos a comprarlas-. Ambos y el perro se dirigieron a otra tienda. Al salir vemos a Logan cargando otra bolsa de cosas al lado de Rogue tratando de controlar al perro con su correa nueva.

-Bueno, espero estés feliz- dijo él con tono de reproche.

-Muy feliz- dijo ella sonriéndole, a lo que Logan estuvo a punto de responderle.

Llegando a la escuela se encuentran con todos en la sala.

-Hey¿Dónde estaban? Los esperamos para cenar- les reprochó Ororo al verlos

-¿qué traen ahí?- prenguta Kitty acercandose al perro para acariciarlo, seguida por los demás.

-Lo compramos hoy- dijo Rogue, a lo que Logan la miró extrañado.

-Vaya Logan, no creí que te gustaran los perros- dijo Mary Jane

-Pues…- trató de articular él.

-Claro que le gustan, son cómo hermanos- dijo Scott con sorna. Comentario que no agradó.

-Las bolsas van por acá- le dijo Rogue a Logan al ver qué comenzaba a incomodarse.

-Sí claro- dijo él al tiempo que le seguía hacia su habitación.

-¿Dónde piensas poner al perro?- le preguntó Logan dejando las bolsas sobre la mesita en la habitación de Rogue.

-No es un mueble, que se pone y se quita-

-Me refiero…- rectificó él

-Por lo pronto dormirá aquí- le interrumpió ella sabiendo qué quería decir. -Y mañana, dormirá en tu cuarto- continuó esperando la pronta reacción de Logan a punto de articular algo.

-Ya, tranquilo, discúlpame, por haber dicho que también era tuyo, pero, sentí que tenía que acreditarte la ayuda-. Dijo antes que él se atreviera a hablar.

-Un simple gracias bastaba. Además no tienes nada qué agradecer; creo que evitaste que pasará la tarde aburrido, aunque también evitaste que cenara-.

-Hey, yo tampoco cené.- se defendió ella - pero ya, pasa por la cocina al rato, prepararé algo en muestra de gratitud, ofrenda de paz- dijo sonriéndole y Logan apenas dio media sonrisa y asintiendo con la cabeza se dispuso ir a su cuarto.

Después de un rato, ya cambiado, Logan se apresuró a bajar las escaleras, no sabía si por el hambre o por no llegar tarde a la cita o compromiso. "Debe ser el hambre" se dijo a si mismo.

Una vez en la cocina ve a Rogue lavando unos platos y sobre la mesa ve una especie de tazón con un extraño guiso que olía realmente bien, no se resistió a probarlo.

-¿Qué es? Está delicioso-

Rogue lo miró conteniéndose –es… la comida del perro- dijo soltando una carcajada y ver la expresión de Logan, entre asqueado, sorprendido, molesto.

-¿Estas bien, Logan?- dijo conteniéndose y acercándose a él.

-¿Cómo quieres qué esté?… acabo de comer comida de perro- dijo a punto de tomar un vaso con agua. –Aunque tengo que admitir qué no sabe tan mal y que eres buena preparando comida de perro- dijo sentándose en la mesa.

- Gracias, creo. Entonces¿Ya estás mejor?-

-Creo que sobreviviré-

-¿Querrás comer todavía?-

-¿Más comida de perro! No gracias. Mejor sírveme lo que preparaste para mí-

-Ya volviste- dijo ella llevando dos platos a la mesa.

-No me fui. Aunque ya casi me matas, la próxima vez tendrás que ponerle etiqueta.- dijo él con sorna.

-La proxima vez lo prepararás tú- le reprochó ella.

-Ya dije qué…-

-Lo sé, lo sé. Pero, por favor. Necesito un poco de ayuda además le agradas al perro y…-

-Esta bien, esta bien; pero sírveme otra de esos rollos de pasta-.

-Qué bueno que te gustarán, es la primera vez que los hago y no pensé que me fueran a quedar bien-dijo ella mientras servía en el plato de Logan.

-Hoy fui tu conejillo de Indias¿verdad?- dijo él mientras que Rogue comenzaba a encogerse de hombros.

-Ya, no te apenes, no estoy enojado, la verdad creo que hiciste mi día de una forma muy original- la tranquilizó él.

-Gracias por todo, Logan. Me la pasé muy bien contigo- dijo Rogue soltándole una gran sonrisa al apuesto hombre que tenía enfrente, a lo que Logan le devolvió una sonrisa entera. Sin duda habían tenido una estupenda tarde, juntos.


End file.
